1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to car radio cassette tape players and particularly to an adapter which permits a portable stereo cassette player to be connected to an FM car radio.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Presently known car radio tape players employ a combined unit that is installed in the automobile dashboard. The radio may be used separately or switched to connect to the output of the adjacent tape player. The cartridge or cassette tape is inserted into the tape player and heard through the speakers of the radio. A typical example of such a device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,751,601 wherein a selector switch connects the tape player directly to the input amplifier of the radio or connects the radio to the automobile antenna. The tape player includes an audio amplifier, oscillator, and modulator which provide a modulated radio frequency signal to the radio. Another similar device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,959,644, wherein the amplified amplitude modulated RF signal from an accessory tape player is connected to the radio antenna input of a standard AM radio through a plug. These devices, however, required an expensive tape player and radio to be installed in the automobile and could not be used with a separate portable stereo cassette player of a type that can be carried by an individual.